User blog:Silent Andromeda/Hellfire: Chapter 4
Previous: Chapter 3 Data Extraction Three computer operations worked the large console at the UNCC camp. Kellogg entered the room with PT003. "What have we found?" Kellogg asked. "There is still a lot we haven't deciphered yet", explained the first operator. "But so far we have trivial things like protocols, health issues like diseases, breakouts, something about a 6066, and it goes on. Nothing that I can say is really say can help us." "You said 'disease'. Are there elements on UBW that they consider hazardous?" "From the looks of it, no. Nothing on this world that seems lethal." "Valcode, sir!" Spoke the second operator. "I'm getting something real big here. It's showing information regarding their supplies. There are a couple of planets mentioned." "Planets?" "Yes, sir. It seems here that a lot of their supplies are transported from off-world. I'm getting repeated mentions of 'Earth', 'UBP116', and something called 'Hellus'. They travel through worm holes. Teleporters, sir." Kellogg turned to PT003. "See, now your efforts have paid off. But this is just the beginning." He turned back to the second operator. "Are those transport terminals near?" The third operator intervened. "The closest one is thirty miles east from here." "Pack your bags, boys. We're going on a field trip." 411 As the seven underground transports drilled to their destination, Sardec sat inside one of them, outfitted with gold plated Eagle armor and the UNCC-LTD backpack. He readied the AUNC-2 Dawn into his holster, now examining the other two weapons. Brief descriptions appeared in the corner of his sight. "'FIW HolyStinger'", he read aloud. "'CAUTION: unknown technology, use at own risk.'" The second weapon at his lap showed the same warning. "'F-STD AnimusRipper.' They must really do some damage with names like those." He took a deep breath, shortly before Kellogg's voice was heard on the intercom. "We're nearly there, men. This isn't going to be a stealth mission like before. The casualties at The Archive raised alert in the city, but they will not be expecting resistance activity out this far. We're going to ensure every single Possessed is dead. First, Nikida and her team will disable their alarm systems. Once that's clear, we're going to secure the area. Very simple, yes? We're arriving. Let's show them that the UNCC is here to stay!" UBP116 Terminal A large teleport beacon reigned mighty among the large transport yard. Vehicles were being loaded with equipment, arriving and departing. The ground began to rumble, causing some Possessed to lose their balance. They looked around the area, seeming confused. The ground split open in seven areas, with large underground drills surfacing. They plowed open, with fifty soldiers storming out of each one. Their weapons discharged, blowing Possessed faces straight off. The soldiers tossed grenades in every direction, creating several clear spaces. "Show no mercy!" Kellogg cried out. The three hundred fifty soldiers all cried out in war. Soon enough, an alarm sounded throughout the terminal. One cargo vehicle attempted to depart, but only to meet the face of a helix rocket, resulting in a large explosion. "Take out all cargo carriers!" Kellogg ordered. One by one, the transport vehicles violently dispersed into hundreds of pieces. Soon after, the Possessed reinforcements arrived and returned fire. Bullets, lasers, and explosives were now traveling in every direction. "Nikida, what's the status of those alarms?" Kellogg said over their radio. "It's harder than it seems, Valcode. We're facing heavy resistance over here!" "I'm going to send PT003 your way." "Roger that." "Julian, Nikida is having trouble. Provide support for her!" "Right on it, sir!" Sardec weaved between points of cover, shooting at various enemy reinforcements. He finally reached Nikida, who was outfitted in high tier Falcon armor. "Rookie! The defense tower is nearby, but I can't get in. Hold them off while my team and I pick the lock." "On it!" Sardec equipped the HolyStinger as an enemy dropship drew close. A Chaos soldier dropped out and took the first shot, killing one of Nikida's team mates. "Rookie! I said hold them off!" "I'm trying, Nikida!" He drew the Dawn and fired back, wounding the Chaos soldier, who then took cover as others returned fire. Sardec ducked for cover, popped back up quickly, and fired back. He scouted, noticing one aiming at Nikida's remaining teammate. He set the Dawn to burst-fire, and blew the enemy's head clean off. The reinforcements took note, and directed their fire to Sardec, as he had hoped. He dived to another point of cover and switched to the AnnimusRipper. Aiming at their feet, he took a few shots. The Possessed saw the incoming energy explosives and dove out of the way. They drew closer, up to a point in which the Ripper's splash would harm Sardec. He drew the HolyStinger and blasted into their chests, downing the rest. "Nikida?" "I'm in! Thanks, rookie!" "Alright. You may want to hurry." He said as another dropship landed nearby. As it opened, new types of soldiers emerged. Three strange black and blue agents and a white armored individual with red lights. As Sardec examined the approaching foes, titles appeared over their heads. The black and blue agents were labelled as "Turauz" and the white figure labelled "General Radian". "Kellogg, I need reinforcements over here! I think one of the Kartinava leaders has arrived!" "A leader!? We're tied up here! Give us a moment!" Sardec could not allow Radian to enter the defense tower. He drew from cover and fired the Ripper directly at the general. A force of wind surrounded the general, redirecting the energy blast into the air. The agents, fired black energy spheres at Sardec, slowing his movement. They raised their black square weapons, firing groups of blue nails. They homed in on the black hole singularity surrounding him. The health display in his eyesight warned him of the damage he was taking. He switched to the HolyStinger and returned fire. The Black Hole agents proved to be evasive, even against buckshot. Soon enough, Sardec's reinforcements had arrived, pushing back the enemy. "Alarm is off." Nikida said. "Reinforcements shouldn't be coming anymore." "Finish them off!" Kellogg ordered. Radian looked around and saw his elites were falling before him. He signaled them to return. Within moments, the Possessed had retreated. Beacon Tower The soldiers had cheered. "We won!" One exclaimed. "It feels strange though." Sardec added. "It seemed a bit too easy." "Even so, the area is secure. The Beacon Tower is ready for testing." They gathered around the Beacon Tower. Several men began working the controls. "It seems here that it works in charge cycles", said an operator. "It's ready for the next charge." "Execute a charge." Kellogg ordered. "Yes sir. Look!" The light of the Beacon intensified so much that they had to avert their eyes. The energy from the tip transferred, forming a portal. They were in awe. "A gateway to another world!" One soldier commented. Even Kellogg sounded nervous in his speech. "Okay, umm. This is good. We can find out where a great portion of their supplies originate from." He cleared his throat. "We will need a test subject. Any volunteers?" A moment of silence passed. "No one? Okay. Stand aside, I'm going in." "I'll do it." "Are you certain, Julian? We do not know where exactly this will send you." "It has to be one of their other worlds. I am willing." "Very well, PT003. Give him space!" Everyone stood aside as Sardec stepped forward, now two feet away from the portal. His heart was racing at the sight of it. He took one last look back, took a slow deep breath, and walked forward. A bright light shone again before vanishing, along with the portal. Sardec had now entered the unknown. Next: Chapter 5 Category:Blog posts